


Popcorn and Lemonade

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Movie Night, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re the only other one who voted for my favorite movie on movie night so do you just want to watch it in my room au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> written for the last day of scott mccall week: ' Favourite AU or Free Choice'

“What? No one wants to watch _Ice Age_?” Scott asks, holding the DVD in his hand as he rolls his eyes at his friends.

Stiles looks at Scott and shakes his head. “It just isn’t as interesting when you’re almost an adult. It came out like ten years ago.”

Malia perks up from her spot on the couch beside Allison. “Did someone say _Ice Age_? I used to watch that over and over again when it first came out on DVD! It’s probably one of the last movies that I watched before the accident.”

There’s a short silence before anyone says anything else, too afraid to continue on from the topic of Malia’s family accident.

“See Stiles, someone wants to watch it,” Scott tells him when everyone’s heartbeats start to slow down.

Stiles shrugs and gets up to look at the pile of movies sitting next to Scott’s television. “It’s movie night and the rest of us want to watch You can go and watch _Ice Age_ with Malia but we’ll be down here watching _The Amazing Spiderman_.”

Malia lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes before grabbing Scott’s arm and walking him up the stairs. She sits down on his bed and crosses her legs, watching Scott fidget with the DVD case.

“How about this; you put the movie on and I’ll go downstairs and heat up some popcorn?” Malia suggests, wanting to start watching the movie as soon as possible.

Scott nods and walks over to his desk to get his laptop while Malia heads out the door, leaving a small amount of her scent on each step. He types in his password and slots the disc into the disc drive, tapping his fingers rhythmically until the menu screen loads.

After a minute or so of staring at his laptop screen, Scott’s ears prick up at the sound of Malia’s footsteps growing louder as they reach his bedroom door. She opens the door, bowl of popcorn in one hand and two lemonade cans in the other.

“Is the movie ready?” Malia asks as she sets the popcorn and drinks down on Scott’s bedside table.

Scott smiles, “Yeah, it is.” He gets up from his desk and walks over to his bed, sitting down beside Malia.

Malia gets up and walks around to the other side of the bed, taking one big sniff  of the pillow on that side and she smiles, content with the smell. She kicks her boots off and lifts the bed covers up before sliding under them. She looks up at Scott, who's still sitting on the edge of the bed. “Aren’t you going to get in?”

“You’re lying on my side of the bed,” Scott frowns.

Malia chuckles to herself. “I know; why do you think I smelt your pillow first?”

Deciding that he’s not going to push it (and that it doesn’t really matter what side of the bed he’s on because it’s his bed anyway), Scott places the laptop on Malia’s knees before sliding under the bed covers and pulling them up over his chest. He lifts his arms up from under the covers and reaches for the laptop on Malia’s lap.

As Malia grabs a handful of popcorn and starts eating it, Scott presses play on the movie and moves it around slowly until the two of them can see it.

* * *

After an hour and a half of popcorn and lemonade, Malia’s head is resting against Scott’s shoulder and her arms whilst she hugs Scott’s own arm to her body. Scott relaxes against Malia’s touch. A smile falls upon Scott’s face as he’s reminded that he no longer gets pins and needles.

“You don’t mind this, do you?” Malia asks, even though she’s been like this for over ten minutes.

Scott shakes his head. “It’s fine; I like it.”

Malia smiles and squeezes Scott’s arm softly, inhaling his scent once more as they watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
